War with no end
by RFS4Ever
Summary: Robin is brought to SF world and is her slave the only real reason he is her slave is because she heard that he had really good brains and she hoped he could help solve a way to bring peace to both their worlds puffs out air
1. Chapter 1

He fell onto the ground hard and regardless of happiness. I had been a month since the warriors invaded Earth, one month since he had seen the sun, one month since he felt any kind of emotion other than sadness and anger. Now they where taking him to their world to their home, yet to other pain to met the royal family. Why h himself was unsure but he feared for his life. When the ship had stop the guards picked up the young man like a ragged doll. Robin was shoved into a group of another men these were treated better he could tell they smelled nice walked straight and tall. They where tamaranean: They where walked to a castle into a strange hall Robin being the only one chained seemed like his life was to end today. When the end of the hall came the door slid open revealing two girls. One looked older with dark black hair and slightly slanted eyes. The other seemed to look more like a tamaranean Red Hair with killer eyes that seemed to rest on Robin. The lump in his throat grew for he felt he had aroused Death.

"Hmmm…..They all seem very young and handsome I shall take them all except the worthless human." She pointed at him. "Sister are there any you want you may have them when I am done." She turned in discoursed at her sister almost like she didn't like this.

"I will take the Human." She rolled her eyes then laced them on Robins. "No no no!" He screamed hopeful that she wasn't serious.

"Why do you say no you should be grateful you have been saved." The younger one walked cautiously to him almost as scared as he was.

"Starfire he is quit the peaceful one is he not." A chuckle ran down her voice, causing hr sister to glare.

"Take him to my room please." She waved her hand and Robin was gently dragged this time.

"No!Let me go." He contuied to kick hit bite and everything he could do, but he couldn't get free.

He was chained to a wall now with a shove and a kick laid defeated.

"Hello." The door creaked and a whisper woke him up.

"Leave me alone please." He cried trying to get her to under stand.

"Very well. I was just going to ask why you are afraid o me?"

"What? Your people enslaved my home brought me here tortured and humiliated and you want to know why im afraid?" He yelled at her causing a shake from her head.

"What did they do to you?" She leaned down trying to see his eyes.

"You know what they did." His voiced causing a hurt look in her eye.

"Perhaps I could help…" She reached at her hand which he bit hardly causing blood to runabout. He expected her to attack to hurt him but she just rubbed her hand sadly. "I See…..Here." She unhooked his chains which caused him to leap and grab her by the throat.

"I should kill you and everyone here…" Her green yes seemed scared afraid of his next move.

"Please don't I-…." She seemed pained now he knew any tamaranean could have killed him but she didn't want to fight.

"I-I." he placed her back down

"Please you may rest in my bed I must leave ."

"No wait." He pulled her arm.

"What please I do not wish for you to…."

"Why are you like this why do you want to help me?"  
"Because I do not like it when people die for no cause." She turned her head was she on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please I'm German and my English still needs improving so please misspelled words change of subject and other things that people have told me are not rare just be glad I did not do this in German_

_Please enjoy_

He'd been here for 1 month and yet it felt like two years, yet the only friend he had was the princess. She seemed to be on his side like she was protecting him….but the Batman inside of him told him she was really using him so he kept his distance. This is very hard when you're living in her room. He did feel calm when she was there she would bring him good news and tell him what the humans had done, but he knew hat she spared him the bad parts. Of course she never really was in there, and when she was she told him to lie and say the princess had used him. Only a few guards had asked and they responded with a small grunt and then the lie became news. Robin had not know about the spreading until one night the princess had came in completely destroyed telling him that everyone thinked her unwell. His heart broke that day she had made a risk to save him and he had been ungrateful to her. Neither of them meant wrong when the fell asleep in each others arms, they both awoke to see each other with red faces and nonsense words.

"Robin awake a guard is coming please." She hook him awaking him for the small floor bed that had been placed there for him the 2nd day he was there

"Hmmmm….…Starfire! Whats wrong?" He moved his arms so he could slightly sit on his elbows.

"A guard is coming. My Farther had requested that he meet his Daughter "toy" yet I…"

"You're Farther!"

_Yes very short I no but im in need of help to make sure my stories well make sense and im unsure if I wish to finish _


	3. Chapter 3

"You're farther?The man who is killing my planet? No way would I ever….What will he do to me…or did you do this to me...Oh god and I trusted you…I lo….i trusted you? And you're going to sell me out…." He backed away from her at that moment he felt sick but couldn't show weakness. No not now not ever batman would be so disappointed if he did, yet again batman was always so disappointed in him.

"Oh hush I will make sure no one harms you if anything I should be the one in fear." She fell to the bed lazily closing her eyes dreaming about those happy times she had once lived. Her mother would awake her with a small kiss on the cheek telling her to rise and begin the day. Her sister would always be the last up when sun arose. Her brother would pretend to be the mighty warriors she heard so much about. Her trance was broken when a weight on the bed came into view.

"I-I'm sorry after everything you've done for me and I'm ungrateful…...If anything I should be praising you." He didn't look at her no he looked straight ahead at the boring pink wall.

"It is o and K honest." She two stared at the pink wall. Becoming deep in thought when she saw the picture of her mother hanging there on her wall. . The features of a goddess holding a baby boy and two young girls beside her, theses children looked amazing strange and like they were carved out of heaven itself. Then she notice a man her farther, his features where happy something she didn't see anymore.

"So ummmm what do I need to do when I meant the king or ummmm you're farther?" His expression where soft and caring even with a mask on.

She sighed not wishing to discuss this but knew she had to. "You will have special clothing or um lack of clothing….since you are a love slave." His face was white his knees shook. How could he respond to that? What was this piece of clothing he had to wear?

"Uhhhhh what will I be wearing?" He mumbled under his breath knowing full well that he had a hard time speaking (and standing) right now. She locked eyes with him and held him a loin cloth. He went red and mumbled things under his breath before finding his speech.

"T-that I…I can't… I …..its so small…..what if it shows my-never mind?"

"Please I would prefer you wear it. If my farther finds out that I have been keeping you for safety then we will both be doomed." She quickly got off the bed. "I shall leave you so you may change."

It was awkward to wear close to nothing and have to be behind a lovely girl. Yet his biggest fear was not with the clothing but with meting her farther. She had only shared small facts about him: he was once so kind and offered hugs each day, He had loved her mother deeply, he was married into the throne, and he was not very good at war tactics. Starfire wouldn't share anymore about her family except that her sister would be returning soon.

Of course he relay shared anything with her too. She knew he was a hero, that his parents died, and that batman was his adopted dad. Anything else was private information that she didn't need to know

They reached the door and he swore he heard her mumble to him to be quiet.

When they were inside the guards left and the king mumbled to his daughter. The mumble turned into a yell very fast. Robin had no clue what they were speaking but did as he was told by the princess. After an hour of yelling the king stepped down and expected Robin slapping him many times. His face was purple but he dared not to fight back. Robin glanced at the princess many times only to see her in tears. He didn't want her to cry, not because of him …..His trance was broken when the king punched him in the gut. Robin couldn't breathe he wanted to fall down but stood there….After and haft an hour of pain the king spat on him and soon commanded his daughter to leave. She ran to Robin Grapping him and helping him stand. Whispering sorry as many times as she could. His lips formed a small smile. She had no idea how much he enjoyed her hands on his bare chest.

_Being German is enjoyable ^^ _


End file.
